


Where the Love Light Gleams

by CheersToEngland



Series: 12 Days of Bromancemas [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Army, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is in the army and plans to come home for Christmas, but sometimes plans fall through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> On the third day of Christmas Bailey wrote for me. Three days of angst, two boys in love, and of course a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you all are singing these as you read them because if you aren't you should be.

“Alright Li, I’ll see you soon. Be safe, love you,” Zayn said his goodbyes to his long term boyfriend.

 

“Bye Zayn, love you too,” Liam returned before the call was ended. It was the first time Zayn had heard his voice in a month and hadn’t seen him in person in a little over a year, only getting skype calls every so often if he was lucky. As much as he loved Liam and wanted him to be happy with his job, he couldn’t stand being alone and worrying about Liam constantly. It was slowly driving him to insanity.

 

The only thing that kept him going were the visits that came yearly. And one was coming up soon. Liam was always home for christmas and this year was no exception. Zayn only had to wait a week before his beloved would be home. It would be the longest week of his life, but it would be worth it. To finally be in Liam’s strong arms again and have Liam home, where he belonged, it would be amazing.

 

So Zayn stayed patient and tried to stay busy. Making sure the apartment was spotless for Liam’s arrival. Unfortunately it was never really dirty so that barely took him a day.

 

He made plans with Niall and Louis for the week and tried to not think too much, but his mind couldn’t stop drifting to Liam. When he fell asleep every night, he anticipated the day when Liam would wrap his arms around Zayn’s slender waist and keep him warm. Whenever he cooked a meal, he imagined having Liam to share it with. When he showered he would imagine Liam stepping in behind him, gently massaging his scalp and washing him, even though they didn’t get very clean usually. Liam was just constantly on his mind, the anticipation of Liam coming home was overpowering his ability to think straight, and it didn’t actually bother him one bit.

 

*

 

It had only been four days, but to Zayn it felt like forever. He was shocked to see Liam’s name appear on his phone around midday. Maybe he was coming home early. Zayn answered the phone excitedly, “Hey Li,” he chirped.

 

“Um hey,” Liam’s voice sounded sad. Zayn was immediately worried. He hoped nothing bad had happened to someone on Liam’s team.

 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked, voice filled with concern.

 

He heard Liam sigh on the other line, “Don’t be mad at me please,” Liam told him.

 

“I could never be mad at you. You’re my babe,” Zayn chuckled nervously. 

 

“I won’t be home for christmas,” Liam quickly said.

 

“Wait what?” Zayn’s heart broke, hoping he had heard Liam wrong.

 

“I won’t be coming home. Originally Harry was going to stay and go home after I came back but his wife just had a baby and he wanted to go home to see her so I told him he could go instead of me,” Liam told him.

 

“Oh well that’s nice of you,” Zayn said with no emotion in his voice.

 

“I’m so sorry Zayn, I wish it was different,” his voice was pained but not quite as pained as Zayn felt.

 

“When will I see you then?” he asked hesitantly, eyes starting to water.

 

“I don’t know, it might not be for a while. They’re thinking of promoting me Zayn, if I leave they won’t,” Liam explained. Zayn couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

 

“Alright, well um good luck, tell Harry I say congratulations, and I’ll see you whenever then,” Zayn listed off, trying to end the call before the tears began to fall.

 

“Yeah, bye Zayn, I love you.”

 

“Bye,” Zayn said without returning the I love you. The second the call was ended Zayn broke down. All of his excitement turned into resentfulness. His sobs echoed throughout the room. Finally once his eyes dried and his hiccups stopped. He fell into a restless sleep.

 

He didn’t get out of bed for the next two days. On the third he was forced to get up and go to the gift exchange at Niall’s. He showered and made a little bit of an effort, but nt much f one. When they asked about Liam he simply told them he hadn’t arrived yet and might be a day late. They shrugged and told him to keep them updated.

 

After the party was over he went straight home. A part of him still hoped Liam would somehow be able to come home, even though he knew that hope was killing him softly.

 

He got himself comfortable and turned on the TV watching whatever christmas specials were on, thinking about how he and Liam could be snuggled up doing the same if he were here.

 

As the clock neared eleven the doorbell rang. He assumed it was Niall or Louis, returning something he left there as he nearly always did.

 

He opened the front door only to find Liam there, still in his army uniform, on one knee, holding a small black box in his hand. Zayn’s hands rushed to cover his mouth.

 

“Zayn, I’ve known you for eight years now and out of those the five we’ve been dating for have been the best. I wanted to wait, but I couldn’t do it any more. I know it’s not ideal, but it’s something and it’s what I’ve wanted for a long time. So Zayn, would you give me the christmas present of being my husband?” Liam’s eyes were shining as he looked up at Zayn. Zayn couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down his face.

 

He couldn’t get any sound out so he just nodded rapidly and tried to blink back the tears. Liam slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed his hand delicately before standing up and letting Zayn jump into his arms. He spun him around before setting him back down and peppering his face with kisses.

 

“How are you here?” Zayn asked, breathlessly.

 

“I couldn’t stand leaving you so I pulled a few strings and here I am,” Liam grinned from ear to ear and Zayn felt his face mirroring the younger boy’s.

 

“I love you so much,” Zayn stepped forward to hug Liam once more, before ushering him inside and out of the cold. 

 

“I love you too Zaynie,” Liam told him as they settled down onto the couch and snuggled close, finally being able to be near each other again.

 

Zayn got his christmas wish, and he couldn’t be happier. Except for maybe when him and Liam made love all night. That did make him pretty happy as well.


End file.
